Wolf's out of the Bag
by crybaby524
Summary: I lived the perfect life. I had the perfect friends a normal high school, well as normal as high school can be anyway, normal everything. It. Was. The. Perfect. Life. That was until they showed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: What's Happening?!**

"Bella get your ass up!" My Father yelled from down stairs

"I'm up, I'm up" I yelled throwing the covers off me and got out of bed. I went through the morning routine, shower, hair, teeth, cloths that included a dark pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with sneakers. I ran down the stairs grabbed some toast from the counter that was made, got the keys to the car and ran out the door with a "Bye dad". I jumped in my truck looked at the time and saw that it was 6:50 I only had 15 minutes to get to school and get to class. I gunned it and made to the lot with 10 minutes to spare. I parked, got out and went to look for my friends I spotted them across the lot next to Edward's Volvo. They waved me over and I raced over to them without tripping. I did a mental happy dance.

"Hey guys" I walked up to them and got tackled by non other then the pixie girl herself. "Alice, can't breathe" she pulled away with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry"

"It's okay," I assured her and looked around "so Alice where's you better half?" I asked

"Oh he'll be here in a minute" she shrugged. A minutes later Edward and Jasper came out from the woods "see I told you" Alice said smugly

"Yeah, yeah you evil know it all little pixie," I muttered

"So how was you night Bella?" Edward asked walking up behind Alice and putting his arms around her. I smiled at them, they made a great couple.

"It was okay I guess, I had another one of those dream's, no big deal" I shrugged

"What's happening Baby sis?" Emmett boomed as he brought me into a bear hug,

"I'm good… can't… breathe…" he laughed and put me down. "How was you guys night?" I asked

"I didn't get any sleep," Emmett answered I rolled my eyes at his horrid joke

"Well I could have guesses that"

"Whatever I'm funny and you all know it"

"Right, you sooo funny Em" Jasper said

"Anyway do you guys know anything about the new kids that are supposedly coming here?" they all shook their heads "what good are you as vampires if you can't get the gossip around the school"

"We're great and you know it" Rosalie said I forgot she was even here.

"Rosalie what's up?" I asked

"Oh you know the usual keeping Emmett in line." We all laughed but Emmett. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had a childish pout on his face.

"Ahhh… brother bear you know we all love you" the use of his nick name that I call him stopped his pout and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Thanks" Just then a car pulled into the parking lot and all the vampire's tensed.

"What's going on?" I asked them. They didn't even look at me they were all looking at the car that was now parked and four kids about my age were climbing out of. They we all guys, all tall, all Native American, all very muscular and all beautiful, even more so then the Cullens. I couldn't look away, not that I wouldn't but that I _couldn't. _I heard Jasper and Alice and Edward all saying my name but I couldn't look away. They all suddenly looked toward me and started staring at me and I stared back they we're all shaking visibly as they looked from me to the Cullens. I locked eyes with one of them and stared until Emmett literally picked me up and carried me into the school leaving the group behind in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: What's going on? **

"Bella what the hells wrong with you?" Emmett asked as he set me down on the ground. I shook my head trying to clear it. I just looked up at them with, what I'm sure, was a blank face.

"Bella?" Alice asked stepping front of me. "Bella sweetie can you answer me?" I just keep staring.

"Bella?" Edward asked with Alice. I could hear and understand them I just couldn't answer it was like my body just shut down.

"Bella, answer me." Rosalie's voice echoed

"Bella, it's okay, Bella just breathe" jasper's smooth voice entered my mind "It's okay Bella feel what you want to feel" I blinked and felt a flood of emotion's. after a few minutes a breathed in deeply through my nose. And choked on the most awful smell. I chocked and started coughing. Everyone looked at me concerned, couldn't you understand way they couldn't smell it. I looked around hoping to find a source for the horrid stench but all I could see was my perfect friends. I covered my nose and I couldn't take it I looked at my friends one more time before I turned and ran in the opposite direction. I heard them calling my name once more but I couldn't stop or turn around. I just kept running. I ran out of the building and on to the football field I finally stopped at the far end bleachers. I slumped down on them and took a large refreshing breath. What had been that god-awful smell. It was sweet. Sickly, sweet. I thought that I was going to pass out it was so horrid. What's wrong with me? No one else seemed to notice the smell, so was it really just I? I didn't know. I laid down under the bleachers and closed my eyes, letting the darkness enclose me.

-----xXx-----

I awoke sometime later by a nudging on my shoulder. I opened my eyes groggily and looked up into the eyes of Alice.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I don't know" I answered as she helped me up.

"what do you mean you don't know?" I booming voice sounded from behind me.

"Emmett" I greeted without having to turn around,

"what's going on, you had us worried" Edward said appearing out of nowhere. I jumped and placed a hand over my racing heart. "sorry" he chuckled  
"no biggie" I breathed in deeply and was hit with the smell again. I covered my nose with my hand and looked around. But all that was around was the Cullens. I looked at them with wide scarred eyes.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asked, I couldn't answer I just shook my head. "Bella talk to me," she said sternly. I just looked at her, slowly shaking my head "Bella?" she said softly.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked in brother bear mode. "Bella?" when I didn't answer him he turned to Alice "Alice? What's going on?"

"I don't Emmett" she answered looking up at him with worried eyes

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jasper asked again coming out nowhere but it didn't frighten me, I was to caught up with what was going on.

"I mean I can't see her anymore" she answered looking back at me.

"Alice, seriously what the fuck is going on" Rosalie asked

"I really don't know" She answered once more.

"I'm sorry" I rasped out before jumping up and running away.

"BELLA!!" They all called out. I again just kept running I couldn't stop. It was like my feet were bringing me somewhere, and I again couldn't help but to follow.

**A/N: I know that it's like the shortest chapter and I'm so sorry but I really haven't had a lot of time lately and with school and every thing it's horrid, again I'm so SORRY!!!!! But anyway, what's happening to Bella?! I would like to bet that it's soooooo obvious in this chapter but if you don't know you just wait. And for those of you who do know there will be many different things/twist's and turns happening in this story and I will hopefully come up with some good ones, but if you have any suggestion's let me know. I would love to hear them and I love reviews of all kinds and I'll try to write you back but it met take awhile because my computer hate's me. Oh and you all know that pesky math equation that is on this site. Read story + reviews * pm's = quicker the next chapter. ;) **

**I own nothing of the kick ass twilight saga. :( **


	3. Chapter 3 This isn't edited sorry!

**Chapter 3: Ooooookkaayy……….**

I couldn't stop, and I didn't try. The Cullen's all tried to follow at first and even though they can easily catch up and stop me, they didn't for which I was every grateful. I ran and I ran I didn't know where I was going or when I was going to stop but I really didn't care. anything thing could happen and with me it usually does but it felt really good to just run. I ran through the woods dodging trees and leaping over rocks and not once did I trip and I was so happy for that. As I ran it felt like I was seeing thing for the first time it was like my senses went into over drive. I could see everything as I ran and it felt like I could hear all the little creatures scurry away. I could even smell better. I couldn't get enough and I didn't want to either, but as I looked a head I stopped dead in my tracks. I was in the middle of the forest and right in front of me was the boy's from school. And none of them were wearing any shirts, I gasped and stepped back. They're head all snapped in my direction, and they all looked at me with curious and a couple furious faces.

"I… I'm… I'm s… sorry" I went to turn around.

"Wait!" they all yelled. I jumped and spun around with my hand's up.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I… I…. well I just going to a run and my feet just kind of lead me here, I'm sorry again. I'm going to go back. I'm so sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" one of them asked confused

"um…" I looked around

"Look it's nothing we were just goofing off here so you can go" another said

"Hey why don't we walk you back to the school you go to forks high right?" I nodded "Well that's good now let's get back. We don't want to get into any trouble the first day of school now do we?"

"No I guess not" I agreed and started to walk back the way I came. I could feel them following "So what's you guys name's anyhow?" I asked

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. Hi I'm Jacob, this is Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Brady, and lastly Paul." Jacob pointed around the group

"Wow, that's a mouth full" I said looking down so that I wouldn't trip.

"It's Bella, right?"

"Now who's the one being rude? Yes I'm Bella it's nice to meet all of you" I said looking up at all of them and they all smiled at me but the one named Paul.

"So were are you all from?" I asked

"Oh you know here and there." Jared answered shrugging his shoulders

"That's cool, I've never really traveled all that much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty boring to be around most of the time." I answered

"Now I find that hard to believe" they said in unison I looked at them for a minute until bursting out in laughter

"What's so funny?" Embry asked

"You… real…. really don't know?" I asked gasping for air

"No what?"

"You all just said the same exact thing at the same time" I continued to laugh

"Really?" they all asked, again in unison. They all looked at each other, then at me, as I was laughing even harder now, and started to laugh as well. We continued to laugh as we walked. That is until I tripped and fell. As I put my hands out to catch myself my hand landed on a stick that was sticking out of the ground and went through my hand. I howled in pain curling into a ball clutching my hand.

"Bella!" They yelled rushing over to me

"Bella what's wrong?" they asked huddling around me

"my hand" I croaked out

"What? What's the matter with it?" Jacob asked I pulled it out and showed it to them. They all hissed.

"That's gotta hurt?' Jared said

"No fucking duh, dumb ass" I said through clenched teeth

"Whoa! She cursed"

"Stop! We need to get her to the car" Seth said

"Your right, Seth you carry her , Jared and Brady you all go head and get the car. Me, Paul, Quil, and Embry will all stay here with Seth so that we can switch off who carry's her" Jacob said and Jared and Brady started to run in the direction of the school, I would suppose. Seth leaned down and picked me up without trouble

"Do you eat? I think that my cat weighs more than you do" he chuckled and I couldn't help but crack a smile along with him.

**A/N: ** **So it's a little longer and I hope you all like so far. And I really don't have that much to say so…. Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh….. **

**Oh……… I now have a site the links on my profile, please check it out and become a member. It will be showing a little in advance when I'll be updating what story. **

**Thank you, crybaby524**

**Reviews.\pm's= Chapter update!!!!!!!**

**I own nothing of the kick ass twilight saga. **


	4. Author's Note please read

I'm Sorry, this isn't an update......

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating on this site or my site lately I've been super busy with a whole bunch of stuff. But I have something's written for a couple of my story. I would also like to let you all know that I have a poll up on my profile and I would love for everyone to vote if they can. Sorry again and I'll try to update if I find the time and if my computer will let me, lol. Vote on the poll.

Thank you,

crybaby524


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No….just no. **

"_Do you eat? I think that my cat weighs more than you do" he chuckled and I couldn't help but crack a smile along with him. _

"So……." i started looking around at anything but my hand.

"So……." They said together.

"you know you guys really need to stop doing that." I said shaking my head

"What?"

"you just did it again and you don't even know." I was laughing again trying to forget about the pain in my hand.

"wow, your right it is a little creepy" Quil said

"No," I disagreed "I love it, it shows that you're a family and you care for one another" I told them seriously

"your right. We do care for each other." Jacob smiled

"Save for Paul of course" Embry said.

"Of course save for Paul." We all laughed and even Paul cracked a smile

"so I'm really trying to forget the pain that's raddating throughout my body so can you keep up with the talking."

"Yeah sure, lets see….. would you like to know I little about each one of us?" Seth asked looking down on me.

"I would love that." I answered

"well, we're all from La Push, and we love it there. As you can see we're like brothers when actually none of us are related in any way shape of form. I like to play video games as do most of us, I enjoy rebuild cars, bikes, even the occanliy schooter and am bascily obbsessied with it, anyhow I also love to swim, and run we all do." Jacob said and the rest nodded in agreement

"is that it?" I asked  
"for the most part" Embry answered

"I have a question?"

"Soot"

"No I think I'll just ask the queastion, maybe another time though" the all chuckled

"smartass" Paul said

"why thank you, thank you very much" I smiled over at him, he was a little behind the rest of us, "why don't you come over here, I won't bit, I least not yet anyway, I don't you guys well enough" I don't know were this comfidence was coming from but I loved it. They laughed and Quil said,

"we'll just have to change that won't we?" the all nodded in agreement and looked over at me.

"well then I guess we will" they all looked at me with belwilderment, shock, and happeniess.

"so any how……….. what's it like to have sibailing?" I asked quietly looking down at Seth's chest

"well it's nice but can get really annoying because there is ablosently no seceters, ever." Quil answered

"well I would rather have no secerts then no one being there for me" I mumbled out to myself.

"what do you mean?" Paul asked

"You heard that?" I asked shocked

"yea but ansered the queation what do you mean?"

"it's just that I do have friends, and their great they really are but…. I just can't relate to them as much, and I feel like that I'm all alone. Like even though I know people are whatching me and looking out for me I just don't know what's like to feel at home." As I finshed it looked like they didn't really know what to say. After a couple of minutes Seth and Jacob finally snapped out of it.

"Wow." They said together. I chuckled and looked forward, realizing that we were almost to the school parking lot and that Jared and Brady we're waiting for us. As we got closer I looked farther to the left of Jared and Brady and saw the Cullens running at a human speed towards us. All the boy's I saw and felt stiffen.

"Bella?" The Cullens all called. The boys tesned even more, if that's at all possible, as the Cullens came closer. Just as we were stepping out of the woods the Cullens stopped dead in their tracks. Seth just kept walking and it seemed that they didn't care about the Cullens at the moment.

"Bella, are…… are you bleeding?" Alice asked

"Yes, she is so if you don't mind, leech get out of our way" Paul growled

"Bella they didn't hurt you, did they?" Emmett asked

"No, brother bear they didn't." He seemed to relax a little at that, were as the boys…..well didn't.

"What do you mean 'brother bear'?" Jared asked walking up to me and Seth.

"nothing it's just a nick name that I have for Emmett because he's like my brother though he's not, because he's very protevie and he also like a bear with his size." I explained, they seem to understand a little more.

"anyway like I was saying get out of the way, we need to get Bella to the hospial." Jacob said

"Why?" Jasper asked

"I was running….." I trailed off

"no more needs to be said bells, we all know how clumsy you are" I suck my tounge out at Rose as she laughed

"yes laugh it up, 'Bella tripped again what a shock'" I mumbled angerly at myself , I took a deep breathe and was hit with that god awful smell again. I gasped, sucking it in, and started to choke on it. I was gasping for breathe and everyone was looking at me with paniced faces.

"Bella? Bella what's wroung?" Paul asked

"Bella?" Edward asked I looked between him and Paul

"What's happening to me" I rasped out as I started to cough variously

"Bella what's wrong?" Jacob asked along with Alice. I tried to answer them I really did but all that came out was a small sqeaking sound and a lot more coughing I didn't know what was happening to me, I looked at everyone and they all looked paniced, worried, concerned to the max I looked at the Cullens then the boys. I coughed again, I covered my mouth with my hand, I felt something wet on it and pulled my hand away and looked at it, it was covered in blood.

That was the last thing that I saw before the blackness pulled me under.

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know pretty please? And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been uber busy so yeah…………..**

**I own nothing of the kick ass Twilight Saga **


End file.
